Being Relena's Step Father
by LanesStories
Summary: This is a fanfic based around my own character, Relena (Yes same Relena from my other stories) This will show the years of her life, every chapter will be her birthday... This fanfic shows how Elena and Tseng get together and how the Wutai man feels about becoming her step father as Reno wants no part of his daughters life.
1. Chapter 1

Tseng's eyes watched the small baby in the incubator, he couldn't believe how tiny was. What he couldn't believe more was that Elena had no idea she was pregnant, until she went into labour in the lift in the new Shinra building. The wutai man watched the small baby as she yawned and opened her eyes. Her eyes were brown, just like her mothers. And the Wutai man had never been fond of children, but there was something about the little bundle who had now started crying. He looked around the room, there was no one here other then him. He stood up and walked to the door and looked out, there was no doctors at the reception as they were dealing with an emergency.

Tseng wasn't sure what to do, he moved back into the room and was unsure what to do, with Elena in emergency surgery, he was asked by Dr Stein if he could just watch the baby. They were lucky that Shinra had a incubator it was too big for the little girl, but it was doing the job. He sighed looking at the crying girl, her face screwed up. Her hands clenched together. Tseng had never held a baby, all he knew was to mind the head. So as an expert in his field he wondered how hard it could be. So carefully he moved, picking her up, minding her head and neck, trying to calm the baby now. So far all she had around her was a blanket, no nappy, no clothes. Shinra wasn't prepared for this and neither was Elena. Bring the almost frozen cold baby to his chest, he began to rub her back, shush her quietly as he paced the room, it didn't take long for her to stop crying, once she started to warm up. What little hair she had, was dark red. Tseng could easily guess who the babies father was, it was no secret that when he and Elena broke up she rebounded onto Reno and the red head who loved playing the game, took advantage of that.

As Tseng paced the room with the two hour baby girl in his arms, he felt relief when the young baby started to fall back to sleep. The footsteps approaching the room caused to catch his attention and in walked the young Dr Stein, she smiled at the Wutai man seeing him with the baby, she stepped over to look at her. It was the man who spoke first.

"Elena?" The man asked and the doctor looked away from the baby to the man.

"Is well and on the way to recovery. I've managed to stop the bleeding from the birth canal. She should be up and awake in a few hours." Tseng nodded and the doctor looked at the baby. "Other then being on the small side, she's perfectly healthy. Has the father been informed?" She asked as Tseng moved the baby slight to start rocking her again so she didn't wake.

"I phoned Reno, but he laughed it off and said she wasn't his." Tseng said unimpressed by Reno's actions, then again him and Elena broke up a few months ago, but he knew that Elena hadn't been with anyone else. The blonde spent to much time on missions. Less then a week ago he and the blonde had been in the thick of a mission, pretending to be a married couple to take down the head of an anti-shinra group. To which they did. The only injury being between was Tseng ruined white shirt when Elena throw a glass of red wine over him in a 'pretend' argument. She shouldn't of been out doing missions, she should of stopped working months ago. But she had as much clue as the rest of them. Lara left when a doctor came to the door and said she was needed. Leaving Tseng again alone with the baby, the tiny little bundle in his arms. Sighing the Wutai man sat down, hoping soon that Rude would arrive with the baby stuff. He tried to get hold of one of the female Turk's, but none were close enough.

A little over half an hour Rude arrived, the bald man with sunglasses put down the shopping bag as he approached the Director. The man with the sunglasses asked how the mother of the baby was doing. And Tseng filled Rude in on Elena's condition.

Between the two men they managed to get a nappy on the little baby, they were new born size but slightly too big for her. Once she was in her nappy, Tseng managed to put her in the first baby grow that was on top of the bag. Buttoning up the white and pink baby grow, the Wutai man carefully picked her up again, Rude asking if she'd been named yet. The director just shook his head, he was waiting to hear if he could see Elena. As that crossed his mind again how she was a male doctor entered, telling the men that Elena had just woken and is asking for Tseng.

The director took a deep breath and walked out the room, Rude taking the bag as the doctor showing them the way. Once outside the door, he saw Doctor Stein talking to Elena, seeing Tseng she told them she'd be back to visit them soon and left them to talk. Elena sat up a little more, as Tseng moved and handed the small baby over to be in her mothers time for the second time in her short life. The blonde looked like she was about to cry, she had no idea she'd been pregnant, if she had, things this moment in time would be completely different. Leaning down and kissing the top of the baby girls head, she quietly cried before finally saying something. "Relena... My baby girl..."


	2. Chapter 2 1st Birthday

Elena paced around the Turk lounge, she had already strung up pink balloons, and the banner was on the turk lounge door. Knives and Shot Gun had helped decorate the lounge for Relena's first birthday. Elena would of held it in a hall, but with the Turks needing to at least be in the building if anything happened to Rufus they had to be here for him. And the fact he was attending the small get together for his god daughter birthday, it made it easier to hold it in Shinra.

Everyone was here, all they were waiting for was Rufus and Lara, who'd picked up Gun and Relena. Relena lived 5 days a week at her Auntie Gun' house, not an arrangement that Elena really liked, but Elena got to look after her on weekends and if her and Tseng had time after or before a mission, they would stop at Guns so Elena could see her daughter. Legend walked into the lounge, saying that they were in the lift coming up. The beam appeared on Elena's face as Tseng put his hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down. The blonde looked up and smiled at the director. And although the two had there close moments, nothing ever came of there love for one another. Elena was to scared to push the matter and Tseng was waiting to see if Elena pushed the matter.

As Rufus entered the room caring the birthday girl in her pink coat, Elena's smile just grew. "Hey baby girl." The little girls face lite up like Elena's did, when she saw her mum, she put her arms out and Elena took her from Rufus as Gun entered. Relena giggled saying 'mummy' Elena smiled and kissed her forehead. The little girl giggled as her mum took of her coat, showing that underneath she was wearing a pink dress. The little girl glanced beside her mum and saw her Uncle Tseng she moved her arms up to Tseng to take her, to which the Wutai man did. All the turks began talking, it was rare they all had time to spend as actually family then at at work in passing.

Relena was centre of attention here and she was loving it. She got presents and lots of toys, she crawled around the room giggling as she did so, she pulled herself up so she was standing and looking around the room. Tseng sat on the floor, beside the little girl as Elena spoke to her sister. Gun said how spoilt she'd been so far and Elena agreed how much more worse she was going to be after she opened the massive pile of presents in the room. Elena turned to watch Relena as she climbed onto Tseng's lap and played with his face, the blonde watched as Tseng pulled a face making the girl smile. Rude knelt beside Tseng and Relena reached over and took the sunglasses from Rude's face, she looked down at the, getting finger prints on the glass part, as she looked back at her uncle she was surprised to see he was wearing another pair of glasses. Elena smiled, Relena had missed seeing Rude put on another pair of glasses.

"You still thinking about giving up Turk?" Gun asked Elena as the two sat quietly. It felt selfish to even think that Elena didn't want to leave because whilst she was her she could stare at the Wutai man all she liked. But on the other hand, she had Relena to think about. It was hard leaving her at Guns every Sunday night. And not seeing her till Friday. The missed her daughter so much.

"I'm still thinking about it.." She said as she watched Relena sit in her Uncles lap and rattled off her own language as she took his PHS from his hand and pretended she was on the phone to someone.

"You're missing out on everything." Gun said unimpressed that her sister still hadn't made a choice. Her younger sister sighed as she looked at her.

"I know and that hurts more then you know. But you have mum and dad on call whenever you need them, you have our parents, the whole family talk to you. Who have I got, you. The turks are my family, more then they were yours. Even Rufus is like the spoilt brother."

"And you choose them over your daughter?"

"I don't choose any of them over any one. If you didn't take her she'd be going into a nursery five days a week and home with me in the evening and then back in the morning. I'd much rather my sister look after her."

Gun rolled her eyes and walked away, taking a drink from the table as she faked a smile and started talking to Two Gun. Elena felt a hand on her shoulder and it made her jump, she looked up and saw the smile of Nunchaku, she smiled at the turk as he loved and sat beside her.

"She's adorable, she's growing up fast." Elena smiled as she turned her attention to Relena who was sitting on Tseng's lap, as the little girl was clapping her hands and laughing as Knieves knelt in front of them helping her open one of her presents. "You know Reno's down the hall?"

Elena nodded as she looked back at Nunchaku, "I know, I invited him but he said she wasn't his and that he didn't want to join in." The blonde male shock his head not impressed. "I'll go talk to him again."

Elena walked over to Tseng, she knelt down and kissed Relena's forehead, the little girl put her arms up and the blonde picked her up, the little girl buried her head against her shoulder and Elena hugged her tightly. moving her around the room, she heard Knives' talking to Tseng and Rude and it gave Elena the excuse to leave the room undetected.

Walking down to Reno's office Elena knocked on the door, hearing a grunt she carefully opened the door to see the red head with a bottle of drink in one hand a cigarette in another. Seeing Elena with Relena he looked unimpressed.

"What the hell do you want Laney?" He snapped as he put the bottle down and stood up.

"Look why won't you come and join everyone, all the turks are here."

"So you can make me look more like an idiot in front of everyone because you don't know who's her father is."

"For godsakes Reno I'm not asking you to step up and be the father she deserves, even after three DNA tests. I'm just asking you to join her party, that's all. They're your friends as well as mine." Elena said as Relena moved in her arms to see who she was talking too.

"I'm not her father. And I'm not joining in your little celebration." He said with a sneer. Relena made a noise as if she was going to cry and Elena rubbed her back.

"Elena." The blonde turned around to see Rude standing in the door way, behind where she was standing, the little girl started crying and Elena moved out of the room, leaving Rude in with Reno as she rubbed her daughter back to calm her down. As she stood in the corridor listening to Rude telling Reno he'd drunk enough Elena saw Tseng step out of the lounge the blonde forced a smile and moved back into the lounge, handing Relena to Tseng as she walked past, the little girl clung onto the Wutai man as Elena disappeared to the kitchen to get a drink.


End file.
